That's What Friends Are For
That's What Friends is a Song sung by The Fluffers Bros., Inspired By The Jungle Book. Lyrics Blue's Clues= *Fluffers: (Song begins) We're your friends, We're your friends, We're your friend to the bitter end. *Ryan: When you're alone... *Fluffers: When you're alone. *Ian: Who comes around? *Fluffers: Who comes around? *Alvin: To cheer you up *Tyler: Give us a smile. *(Blue smiles) *Fluffers: To cheer you up. *Tyler: When you are down. *All: When you are down. *Ryan: And when you're... *All: Outside *Fluffers: Outside looking in news when you open the door. *Alvin: Who's there to open the door *Fluffers: That's what friends are for. *All: Who's always eager to extend *A friendly hand *Fluffers: That's what friends are for. And when you're lost. *All: in dire need *Fluffers: Is at your side. Ad lightning speed. *All: We're friends of every hero *On our movie spoof travels *In fact we've always met a friend that we always like. *Tyler: You take it Blue. *Blue: (barks) *Fluffers: So you can see we're friends, We're friends in need and friends in deed. *(they pile on top of each other) *Tyler: Whoa! Hey guys, Steady now! Steady! Watch it! *All: And friends in need *Are friends indeed *We'll help you out *All the time as forevermore *Tyler: Very more. *Johnny Bravo: And that's what friends are for *(Fluffers fell down) *(and landed on the ground) *(Song ends) *(and stops) *Tyler: Gees. *Johnny Bravo: Bravo. Bravo. Such an excellent performance. And thank you for entertaining Blue and us all. |-|The Forest Book= *(Song plays) *Tugboats: We're your friends. We're your friends. We're your friends to the bitter end. *Theodore: The bitter end. *George: When you're alone. *All: When you're alone. *Hank: Who comes around? *All: Who comes around? *Foduck: To cheer you up. *Theodore: Give us a smile, guys. *All: To cheer you up. *Theodore: When you are down. *All: When you are down. *Hank: And when you're... *All: Looking outside to see who's there to open the door. *All: That's what friends are for. *Theodore Tugboat: Come on, guys. We need a tenner. *All: It'll always eager to extend a friendly sail. *Eds: Cool! *All: That's what friends are for. And when you're lost. *Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! *(We do it) *(and dance and sing) *All: In dire need, who's at your side? At lightning speed, of course! *(Cat R. Waul and the Meanies 80's came in) *All: We're friends of every creature, Comin' down the pike, In fact we never met an animal we didn't like *Theodore: Take it away. *All: Didn't like! *Ed: Yeah! *(laughs) *All: So you can see, We're friends in need, And friends in need, Are friends indeed, We'll keep you safe, In the jungle forevermore. *(Tugboats stacked up) *(together) *Theodore: Careful now. Steady. Watch it, will you? *Cat R. Waul: That's what friends are for. *All: Whoa! *(Tugboats fell down) *(and landed on the ground) *Franklin: For many more. *(Song ends) |-|The Sword in the Stone= *(Song plays) *Fluffers: We're your friends. We're your friends. We're your friends to the bitter end. *Alvin: When you're alone. *Fluffers: When you're alone. *Ian: Who comes around? *Fluffers: Who comes around? *Ryan: To pluck you up. *Tyler: Give us a smile. *Fluffers: To pluck you up. *All: When you are down. When you are down. *Ryan: And when you're... *Fluffers: Outside looking in who's there to open the door. *Tyler: Come on, We need attendances. *Fluffers: That's what friends are for. *Alvin and Ryan: News always eager to extend a friendly paw. *Fluffers: That's what friends are for. *Fluffers: And when you're sad... *Fluffers: Guess who's always here to help you out? *Fluffers: Like lightning speed. *Fluffers: We're friends with every friend that we've come across. *Fluffers: In fact we always met a new friend that we could always like. *Tyler: Take it, Joey. *Roo: Always like. *(Fluffers stacked up) *Fluffers: So you can see, We're friends, We're friends in need, And friends in need, Are friends in need. *Tyler: Hey, Careful guys. Steady. Watch it. *Fluffers: We'll always be friends forever more. *Tyler: Much more. *Tigger: That's what friends are for. *(Fluffers fell down) *(with a crash) *(Song ends) *(and stops) *Fluffers: Gees. *Tigger: Bravo. Bravo. We'll show them, won't we? Thanks to our performance. *Tyler: See? Category:Songs